disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5562614-20130822011329
This is my opiion on the whole KI news we got today. Plz read. Dont skip: Now i think we should all take a breath and be happy for the guys of Kickin it. I mean Leo, Dylan, Mateo, and Jason r all amazing and they deserve this. Even though Olivia might not be on it anymore, its her life and its her decision. We cant change that. Oh and for all of u guys that arent gonna watch the show anymore just because of this, u were never a real fan. Honestly i am SUPER upset abut the possibilitiy of Kim not being on it, but shit happens. If she wants to be on a new show, let her. I'm proud of Olivia either way. And im gonna watch the show no matter what. Kickin it is stll a part of me, no matter what happens. I will always be a fan of the show. A part of me wanted to yell at Olivia and say WHY! WHY R U LEAVING! WHY DID U LIE TO US AND SAY U'LL COME BACK, WHEN U ARENT! But at the end of the day, Olivia has to pursue her dream and branch out. Im really proud of Olivia, no matter what. When i see her on her new show, im gonna always call her character Kim. Cuz that's who Olivia will forever be to me. She will always be Kim Crawford, the girl with ALOT of confidence, toughness, and the kick ass who CANT dance at all. Why cant u guys be happy for her, and enjoy the fact that she's getting her own show? I'm gonna enjoy the last 11 episodes with Olivia, and with Kick moments. I mean atleast Kim and Jack got together this season. I'm gonna miss Kick SOOOO much. More then any of u guys will ever understand. They will always be my fave Disney ship. I'm gonna enjoy every single Kick moment, till the end. And u guys should too. Dont leave now, dont leave next year. Stay, enjoy the new season. Who knows maybe Olivia wont leave? Maybe she'll come back. But dont get mad at Disney and Olivia for this. It really isnt worth it. I was mad at first dont get me wrong. Letting go of my fave charatcer and my fave Disney ship is gonna be really hard. I know im gonna cry during the last epi. Thats just who i am. But we'll always be able to watch the old epi's. They'll always be there. 1. JACK BETTER NOT GET A NEW GIRLFRIEND! 2. KIM AND JACK BETTER KISS! I WILL KILL IF THIS DOESNT HAPPEN! 3. KIM BETTER BE MENTIONED IN THE 4TH SEASON! To conclude my speech: Im still gonna write kick fanfics. Im still gonna watch Kickin it, that'll never stop. I will ALWAYS ship Kick. And i will always live and breath the Wasabi Code. From now on and forever. I hope this convinced some of u to stay. If it didnt, oh well. I just want u guys to be happy with whatever happend to this show. But i am here to stay. Wasabi Forever.